The present invention relates to furniture used particularly in office environments where electrical cabling has to pass from one unit to another. An example is where a desk work station has a computer console and cabling such as mains power and network wiring has to pass from the computer to other positions.
A problem with computer cabling is that it needs to remain neat and yet to be accessible, and also that it should not provide risk to users tripping ever stray wires or to fire hazard if cables are inadequately shielded from damage.